Washington Matthews
| birth_place = Killiney, near Dublin, Ireland | death_date = | death_place = Washington, DC | occupation = Physician and Ethnographer | known_for = Ethnography of the Native American peoples }} Washington Matthews was a surgeon in the United States Army, ethnographer, and linguist known for his studies of Native American peoples, especially the Navajo. Early life and education Matthews was born in Killiney, near Dublin, Ireland in 1843 to Nicolas Blayney Matthews and Anna Burke Matthews. His mother having died a few years after his birth, his father took him and his brother to the United States. He grew up in Wisconsin and Iowa, and his father, a medical doctor, began training his son in medicine. He would go on to graduate from the University of Iowa in 1864 with a degree in medicine. The American Civil War was raging at the time, and Matthews immediately volunteered for the Union Army upon graduating. His first post was as surgeon at Rock Island Barracks, Illinois, where he tended to Confederate prisoners. In the West Matthews was posted at Fort Union in what is now Montana in 1865. It was there that an enduring interest in Native American peoples and languages took root. He would go on to serve at a series of forts in Dakota Territory until 1872: Fort Berthold, Fort Stevenson, Fort Rice, and Fort Buford. He was a part of General Alfred H. Terry's expedition in Dakota Territory in 1867. While stationed at the Fort Berthold in the Dakota Territory, he learned to speak the Hidatsa language fluently, and wrote a series of works describing their culture and language: a description of Hidatsa-Mandan culture, including a grammar and vocabulary of the Hidatsa language and an ethnographic monograph of the Hidatsa. He also described, though less extensively, the related Mandan and Arikara peoples and languages. (Some of Matthews' work on the Mandan was lost in a fire before being published.) There is some evidence that Matthews married a Hidatsa woman during this time. Her name is not known. There is also speculation and circumstantial evidence that Matthews had a son with the woman. Link mentions that she found photos of Berthold Matthews at Oberlin in Matthews' belongings, and a Berthold Matthews from Yankton, S. Dak. is listed in the 1890 catalog at Oberlin. Presumably Matthews named him after the Fort where he was born. In 1877 he participated in an expedition against the Nez Perce, and again in 1878 against the Bannock. While serving on a prison on Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay, Matthews made a study of the Modoc language. Army Medical Museum From 1884-1890, Matthews was posted to the Army Medical Museum in Washington, DC. During this time he conducted research and wrote several papers on physical anthropology, specifically craniometry and anthropometry. With the Navajo John Wesley Powell of the Smithsonian Institution's Bureau of American Ethnology suggested that Matthews be assigned to Fort Wingate, near what is now Gallup, New Mexico. It was there that Matthews came to know the people who would become the subject of his best known work, the Navajo. His work on the Navajo served to dispel then-current erroneous thinking about the complexity of Navajo culture: :Dr Matthews referred to Dr Leatherman's account of the Navahoes as the one long accepted as authoritative. In it that writer has declared that they have no traditions nor poetry, and that their songs "were but a succession of grunts." Dr. Matthews discovered that they had a multitude of legends, so numerous that he never hoped to collect them all: an elaborate religion, with symbolism and allegory, which might vie with that of the Greeks; numerous and formulated prayers and songs, not only multitudinous, but relating to all subjects, and composed for every circumstance of life. The songs are as full of poetic images and figures of speech as occur in English, and are handed down from father to son, from generation to generation. Matthews is said to have been initiated into various secret Navajo rituals. Matthews argued that the Navajo were ichthyphobic. Medical Research and Retirement Matthews was quoted by Charles Darwin in his work on emotion; Matthews is cited with respect to the expression of emotion and other gestures among various peoples of America: the Dakota, Tetons, Grosventres, Mandans, and Assinaboine. Loeseliastrum matthewsii was named after him. Selected works *1873 Grammar and Dictionary of the Language of the Hidatsa *1877 Ethnography and philology of the Hidatsa Indians * 1887 The Mountain Chant: A Navajo Ceremony *1897 Navaho legends *1907 Navaho Myths, Prayers, and Songs Matthews is buried at Arlington National Cemetery in Arlington, Virginia. References |PLACE OF BIRTH=Killiney, near Dublin, Ireland |DATE OF DEATH= |PLACE OF DEATH=Washington, DC }} Category:Union Army officers Category:People of Washington, D.C. in the American Civil War Category:1843 births Category:1905 deaths Category:American linguists Category:American ethnologists Category:American anthropologists Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:People from County Dublin